


I Want Everything Between

by tony_luvv



Category: Aquaman (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Crossover, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_luvv/pseuds/tony_luvv
Summary: Everyone's thirsting for Tony this New Year but there's a problem. Tony's MIA.Only Rhodey's knows where he is.





	I Want Everything Between

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Aquaman and I've had an idea like this floating around for a while.
> 
> Quick Note - Most of this is in Rhodey's POV. The story starts with going from Christmas day to New Years day and then goes in reverse.
> 
> Hope you like it.

It was that time of year.

Every year, from December 26th to January 2nd Tony Stark disappears. Only one person in the world knows where the genius disappears too and that’s only because Rhodey was there when the tradition little tradition – _thing_ – started.

This is thing that Tony does had started by accident one year at MIT and for some reason, Tony’s just continued with taking this week every year to do the _thing_. As the years went on and more people entered their little bubble of friendship, Tony never told anyone.

Happy quite frankly preferred not to know. If the boss was safe and Colonel Rhodes was aware of his location, Happy was fine being ignorant. Pepper on the other hand tried for years to find out what it was Tony got up too. She checked his schedule, went snooping through the activity log on his credit cards, and even tried to guilt him into telling her but nothing. Eventual she learned to accept that she’d never know, it was just going to be something Tony was able to keep from her. Tony thrived in the fact she didn’t know and couldn’t figure it out. But she figured it was okay to let Tony have this, seeing her boss come home happy and relaxed was a nice change of pace.

But yes, back to the main point, Tony disappears and no one knows why, where or what he’s doing. Normally this isn’t a problem, Tony spends Christmas day exchanging gifts with his best friends and then he’s gone.

This year is different though, he has a team. A team of nosy adults that aren’t going to settle for _it’s a secret_.

Of course, Tony being the little shit he is did not mention a thing to them the day before. He’d woken up like a good little boy, joining his teammates by the tree opening presents. Everyone indulged themselves on eating cinnamon rolls until they felt like they could burst. Around noon he’d left for a few hours to see Pepper and Happy. As always, the four of them got together and exchanged meaningful gifts. Rhodey and Tony competed with each other, trying to make the other cry each year with their gift. Somehow it never worked and even though he wasn’t competing, Happy’s gift never failed to get both men to shed a tear.

After all the gifts were given and all the Christmas joy was shared, Tony and Rhodey went back to the tower to enjoy a few movies and Chinese takeout with the Avengers.

That night when everyone went off to bed, Rhodey turned Tony and told him, “Don’t have too much fun, I’ll be jealous.”

“Without you!? I would never platypus.”

“Yeah, okay. See ya next year Tones.”

“See ya next year Honey-bear.” They shared cheesy smiles, hugged and then Tony was off.

That was three days ago.

The colonel could tell the team was getting antsy. Surprisingly no one had been brave enough to ask him where Tony was. He got a text yesterday from Pepper saying Steve asked her but Rogers hadn’t gathered the courage to ask him yet.

The reason being that Steve liked Tony…like a lot.

Now Rhodey didn’t take issue with this, not really. Lots of people liked or had crushes on Tony. Hell most of the team wanted to bang him. But Steve was like a little kid, he didn’t know how to tell Tony he liked him so he pulled on his pig-tales until they ended up in an argument. With that being said, if Steve couldn’t man up to be Tony’s man than Rhodes wasn’t going to help him.

The rest of the team wasn’t much better either. Rhodey knew for a fact that Barnes was perfectly content being friends with Tony, if that was their destiny than Barnes wasn’t going to fight it. But to quote the ex-assassin himself, “if Tony ever gave me the chance, I’d eat that ass like it was my last meal.” Rhodey really wished he didn’t have to hear that.

Natasha was more of a mystery. Like most things when it came to Natasha, she seemed like a perfect neutral. She’d never made mentions of wanting to date or have sex with Tony, but if anyone questioned her she didn’t deny. Just simply evaded answering the question out right. When Rhodey had brought it up with Pepper one late night over a couple glasses of wine, the redhead had said, “Natasha’s curious and brave enough to try everything once.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’ve slept with Natasha and it was delightful. If she ever approaches you I’d think twice before saying no. She can do more than kill with those thighs.” Rhodey’s still not sure if the images that popped into his head will be the death of him or his saving grace.

Out of the whole lot, Clint seems to be the only one with a chance. He’s seen to archer attempt to “woo” Tony. Possibly putting out little “feelers” here and there, see where his best friend stands. But of course, all of his attempts have gone straight over Tony’s head. Clint’s dinner for two, Tony thought they were trying out new foods the team didn’t like. Little compliments are just “Clint trying to butter him up for those new arrow upgrades” – Rhodey almost feels bad.

Then there is the demi god brothers. Thor has quite literally (and very drunkenly) taken to the tower roof to shout his intentions of bedding the man of iron for a night of glorious passion. Tony was either too drunk to notice or too drunk to remember. Loki, on the other hand, has taken on some…creepier methods. Following and tracking Tony, glaring down “idiot mortals unworthy of Anthony’s attention” and making grand gestures Tony is still too oblivious to get.

Poor Bruce just wants his science bro to be happy, Rhodey told him he’ll get used to it. (He won’t but Rhodey doesn’t want to scare the guy!)

But this still doesn’t explain the current dilemma.

Which is Rhodey (bless his soul) was surrounded by hopeless idiots that wanted Tony Stark here and present for a New Year’s kiss. How these six people that Earth called her mightiest heroes all came to the conclusion that a New Year’s kiss was how they would win Tony Stark, Rhodey will never know nor understand. But that’s how he’s ended up here, with a headache and six powerful people trying to get the location of one Tony Stark out of him.

When threats fell on deaf ears, Loki had stormed off. He probably went to his room to use his magic and track down the genius. Rhodey hid his grin behind his coffee mug, a recent trip to Dr. Strange’s sanctum and a fancy new bracelet will stop any attempts Loki makes. This was confirmed hours later when Loki stormed in with a knife, ready to draw blood. Thor had to pull him back and take a few cuts before the crazy mage went to sulk.

Thor did the same when Heimdall refused to turn his gaze on the man of iron. There was no threat awaiting the man and the gate keeper was not a tool for Thor’s pleasure chase.

Clint and Natasha have joined forces, using their “spy powers” to hunt down the billionaire. But every lead turned up cold and no matter how much hacking skills Natasha had, she had nothing on Tony and JARVIS. Thankfully Bucky was the only one with some sense of dignity. As soon as he found out Tony wouldn’t be returning until the day _after_ New Year’s he grabbed himself a beer and toasted the other James. “Guess there’s always next year.”

Which left Steve who was started to become a bigger headache than any other he’s ever had.

Rhodey glanced at the clock and groaned, he still had over forty-eight hours. _Great_.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, the clock struck midnight, the ball dropped and the world didn’t end. The new year started without Tony Stark here to be kissed by one of his teammates. Rhodey was glad. His year started with a phone call he’d never forget.

 

* * *

 

 

The Avengers sat in the penthouse kitchen, all in various moods after the disappointment of yesterday when JARVIS broke through the silence.

_“Excuse me Avengers, you wanted to be notified when Sir arrived home. He’s in the elevator.”_

Now to start off, the team had a few expectations. They expected Tony to comeback, of course, but maybe he’d be tanner. Or maybe he’d look like a mess as if he’d disappeared into a secret lab and became a mad scientist for a week. Maybe he’d have some crazy story to tell them. Maybe he’d come back relaxed and looking better than when he left. Hell maybe he’d come back and act like he’d never disappeared.

But no one expected Tony Stark to step out of the elevator hand-in-hand with a giant man taller than Thor covered in tattoos smiling down at him as Tony proudly announced, “I’M ENGAGED.”

 

* * *

 

 

Shortly after the ball dropped and the New Year started, James Rhodes got a phone call. Thank god he was alone in his room, away from the hounds.

“Hey Tones, wasn’t expecting to hear from you–”

“Rhodey…he – we just, I can’t believe–”

“Tony?” Rhodey was completely confused, his best friend didn’t sound hurt or upset.

“I’m getting married. Rhodey I’m engaged and – I’m getting married!”

The amount of excitement and happiness that James could hear coming through the phone made him smile. “Well it’s about damn time, he finally popped the question?”

“Yeah – I mean yes. He did, and I said yes. I’m getting married and you’re going to be my best man.”

“Damn fucking straight I am.” With only JARVIS as his witness, James puffed up his chest like the proud best friend he is.

“Pepper’s going to be pissed.” James could hear the smile in Tony’s voice.

“Pepper can fight me.” Tony burst out laughing on the other end of the line. “Hey Tones…”

“Yeah?”

“I’m happy for you.”

Tony was silent for a second, “Thanks Rhodey.”

“Anytime Tones, anytime. Tell lover boy I want to see him tomorrow.”

“Oh I will, he said he’s been missing his other favorite iron shrimp lately.” Rhodey burst out laughing.

“Oh yeah? Tell him if he ever calls me that to my face I’ll take out his knees, bring him down a notch.”

“I’ll be sure to highlight that when I tell him. See you tomorrow?”

“Of course, good night Tones.”

“Night Platypus!”

Hanging up the phone, Rhodey looked down at the device unable to stop the smile forming on his face. His best friend is getting married.

_You’re going to break a lot of hearts Tones…_

 

* * *

 

 

Tony’s sweaty head rubbed against the silk pillow cover as he settled in for post sex cuddles. His heart felt like it was still racing in his chest and his sucked in air to calm it. Come together like this it always felt amazing and like their first time together.

Legs tangled together, big hands curling around his own he stared into the glowing gold eyes of his lover. His voice was deep and richer than Tony will ever be when he spoke, “Hi Tony.”

Tony couldn’t believe how love sick this man made him, “Hi Arthur.” As he spoke Arthur brought one of his hands up and out from under the covers. Kissing lightly along his knuckles and then pushing his hand open to kiss his palm. He didn’t even realize he was talking until he was whispering into the air between them, “I’ve missed you.”

Arthur curled closer to kiss his forehead, facial hair tickling him and making his face scrunch up against the assault, “I’ve miss you too Bubba.” The simple nickname made his insides twist in such a funny but pleasant way. This man so easily turned him to mush. “You’re the best part of my year.”

“Really?” He looked up through his lashes, suddenly shy with the man he’d been getting intimate with for years.

“Of course Bubba, to end my year and start it with you…it’s a blessing and a curse.” Tony felt that, the heartache that that sentence brought. They lived very different lives, far away from each other. It was a miracle they meet at all back then. But they did and ever since, they’ve taken this one week to come together in the middle of nowhere and forget the rest of the world. A place where they could be themselves and be with each other. “…and I want it to change.”

“What?” Tony was shocked.

“Tony it’s been so many years since we started this and no matter how many other people we’ve meet or been with it’s always comes back to you. I love you Tony. So much that I’m tired of this. Starting my year and finishing it with you–” Tony could hardly breathe, “I want the entire year with you.”

Tony nearly choked when he released the breath he’d been holding, “I don’t under – stand…”

Arthur’s hand moved between them and something was shining. A ring – a silver band that had vibrant teal and sea green waves engraved into the ring.

“We start each year here together and end it in the same place. But Tony I want to _live_ my year with you. I want to live the rest of my years with you. Tony, Bubba – my bubble of air…” He took the ring, and slid it onto his left ring finger, Tony just realized then that Arthur had been kissing playing with his left hand this entire time – “marry me?”

The ring fit perfectly, a little cold but it looked like it was made to be there. “Yes, of course – yes I’ll marry you. Arthur–” pushing forward to hide the sudden tears in his eyes he curled into the tattoos he long ago memorized. “Yes.”

 

* * *

 

Tony turned his car unto the worn path, letting memory guide him down the familiar path. He waited all year for this moment, patient and good all year, it was the one gift Santa could never deliver.

When the cabin came into view, tucked away in the woods and surround by trees Tony felt his heart flutter. He’d barely come to a stop when he threw the car in park and jumped out. His best kept secret was meeting him half way.

“Merry Belated Christmas…” Strong arms picked him up, holding him there as he kissed Arthur like a dying man. When he paused long enough to pull away and smile down at him, Arthur’s golden eyes shined up at him.

Arthur laughed as he finished their traditional welcome phrase, “And a Happy New Year to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of a prequel to this. Not even related just a short story of a friends Christmas between Tony, Rhodey, Happy and Pepper.


End file.
